


Subtle Claws

by FiKate



Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Claws, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn Battle, Post Chimes of Midnight, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Porn Battle XV and the prompt <i>October Daye series-Seanan McGuire, Quentin/Raj, princes, claws.</i></p><p>Before the coronation, Raj makes it clear to Quentin that he doesn't approve of secrets being kept from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle Claws

“I’m not bowing to you,” Raj said, and Quentin jumped in the midst of searching for his best shirt for the coronation. 

“Don’t do that.” He hated how Raj snuck up on him, and he couldn’t read his tone of voice whether it was annoyed or mocking. 

Raj’s answer was to unsheathe his claws and gently run them down Quentin’s back. Just enough to make him shiver. “You should have told me.” 

“I couldn’t tell you, blind fosterage. I couldn’t tell anyone.”

“I’m not anyone.” His claws were starting to trace Quentin’s few scars, memories of being Toby’s squire. Quentin gripped his dresser; Raj knew that using his claws made it hard for him to think. 

“Oak and Ash, if I could have told you I would have.” He could hear his voice going ragged as Raj moved his hands around to his front and stroked a line down his chest before circling his belly button. 

“You keep saying that, but I don’t think that’s enough of an apology.” As he talked, Raj got closer until he was whispering in his ear and Quentin could feel the growl-purr in Raj’s voice. He knew he should say something but then Raj pulled him tight, his claws digging into Quentin’s stomach as his other hand found his hard cock. “No, I’m going to think about how you should make it up to me during the coronation,” Raj said. 

Then all the pressure was gone and Quentin heard the door close as Raj left. He rested his head on the dresser.

This was going to be torture.


End file.
